Special Segment: Hitchhiking From There to There
by Tawnyblood
Summary: To celebrate his blog's running success, Gilbert decided to hitchhike throughout the world. This is his blog, his updates, and his adventures. Hitchhiking? Why hitchhiking! // First person, no pairings, semi-interactive
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I'm gonna try and limit the Author Notes for this particular series because it disrupts the flow~ Feel free to drop a review or question for Gilbert about his hitchhiking. This series is semi-interactive so it'll be really helpful to actually have interaction. XD Anyways, this is the amazing Gilbert's blog!_

_

* * *

_

**_April 18_**

_Mein Gott_, I'm finally back on the Internet, back to my blog, back to my life. It's been a horrible three months when Luddy forced me to let you guys go, but I showed him that my withdrawal symptoms were real and he finally let me go. Just saying this now, but investing in a lot of alcohol to calm your nerves causes you to go to _Alcoholics Anonymous._ Don't question me on this one guys.

I've had this blog for so damn long and it's about time I do something special for you guys. And no, no I won't be stripping anytime soon. That's for when I get to my next kiriban. You hear that? You get to see the awesome Gilbert strip if you help me reach my goal so go and email your friends and… shit.

Anyways, I'm hitchhiking around the world.

Yeah. Really. :D

I'm hitching a free ride from god old Germany to invisible Canada and back.

Don't worry, I'm visiting all those less awesomer countries in between.

Ludwig wasn't too happy to hear that, but he helped me pack up some crap of mine and forced me to bring along my credit cards and put all my money into the bank. I don't see the point, I'm going totally FREE. F-R-E-E (That spell free, credit report dot com baby…) But fuck, he's not letting me out of the house unless I bring a backpack with crap inside.

Urgh, so not cool…

_**April 21**_

Yes, I'm still here… in Germany…. bored shitless and witless. The lug made me go to resource websites so that I don't run into some psychotic killer who tries to kill both me and him by driving off a cliff. PSh. It's not like I'll run into somebody like that. Shit. Did I just jinx myself?

Fuck, whatever. Here are some of the websites I went to. Check them out and help me come up with a sign. I was thinking of something along the lines of: "HEY. I'M AWESOME." and at the very bottom I write down: "1 Prussian. Far from home." What do you guys think?

Oh wait, the websites, I forgot.

http://www. stiffarmingsociety. com/hitchhiking/

http://www. roadjunky. com/guide/765/hitchhiking-guide

http://wikitravel. org/en/Tips_for_hitchhiking

http://hitchwiki. org/en/Main_Page

Yeah, cool websites aren't they? Well, not as cool as my blog, but whatever. They're getting there. And talking about my blog, a pretty little reviewer dropped me a couple of questions which I will be answering in here.

Q: Are you still going to update?

A: Why yes, yes I am. This is just a special for _Ore-sama's Blog_ and updates will mostly be about my hitchhiking experience. FUUUUUUCK. How cool is that going to be? \(*w*)/

Q: Do you know what you're doing?

A: The Great Gilbert, Conquer of Vital Regions definitely knows what he's doing. Besides, I got a map.

Q: Take me with you? ;w;

A: Sorry, babe, I would love to but I'm going solo.

There, done. The most commonly asked questions. Got any more? Drop them in a review or something. I'll get to them in my next update next week. Luddy is really getting on my nerves with his constant prattling about the 'dangers' of hitchhiking.

PSh.

I'm too awesome for danger.


	2. Chapter 2

**_April 22 – 12:15 pm_**

I got a comment about how I don't update very often, don't worry, I'll try to update more often. Though now that I say that I probably won't. Fucked up reverse psychologis… psychology? Psychologic?

Huh, maybe Luddy isn't so useless after all. He suggested I grab a white board and use that instead and I made him go out and buy me one. It's average size and plain and I need to make it awesome. I'll save that for when I'm sitting at the side of the road waiting for a car to stop. Ha ha, scribble time. ( '∆' )ﾉ

Okay, here's what I am bringing with me. You guys think I need anything else? Cut stuff out?

~*~

_- Backpack (It's pretty damn sturdy, but Luddy wouldn't let me use the military one. Damn kill joy.)_

_- Multiple road maps (There's going to be some at the local gas stations so I'll switch them when I get there.)_

_- Air freshener spray (Hey, I need to smell good to be picked up.)_

_- Phrasebook (Not everybody is as awesome as me. Might need to speak something other than German and English…)_

_- Essentials (Crap that I need or West made me bring: Wallet, driver ID, credit cards, cell phone, Expo-markers, and a white board. I'll probably carry these on my person instead.)_

_- Extra change of clothes (Just 2 pairs of extra socks and undies, another shirt and a pant.)_

_- Hygienic products (Toothbrush, floss, and __Dr. Bronner's Pure Castille Soap 8D )_

_- Food and water_

_- Small medic and sewing kit (I need to learn how to use the sewing kit first…)_

_- Swiss army knife_

_- Laptop (I gotta talk to you guys, don't I? Plus, I subscribed to that 'Always have excellent internet access' shit.)_

~*~

Can't forget the awesome clothes on my back. So, do you guys think I'm ready? Do you? DO YOU? Cause I am totally ready. You guys want me to take a picture before I go? I'll take one when I'm walking or something. Webcam images FTW!

I'm leaving later today, after I have something quick to eat and chug down a couple of those five-hour energy drinks (I should smuggle some! Ha ha!). I wonder if they work… They better do cause these ones taste almost as good as those awesome cakes Ludwig makes.

Ha ha! Sweet revenge! In your face! Yeah, you heard right. My macho baby brother bakes.

Okay, Germany to Belgium! Let's go!

**_April 22 – 5:45 pm_**

I managed to hitch a ride with this chick. I don't know what possessed her to stop: my ravishing good looks or the fact that I'm an albino and we're pretty goddamn rare (not to mention good looking too).

But whatever, I walked around for a bit before we (Gilbird decided to come with me, cute feller ain't he? 8D ) I came to the perfect spot. Okay, maybe not the perfect spot since there was a lot of traffic and it was pretty fucked up there…. Anyways, I waited for a couple of minutes (maybe 15) before she stopped. Turns out my sign that said "K651" didn't work and she dropped me off at Maria Kirche because that was as far as she was going. Still don't know why she couldn't have dropped me off the corner.

She didn't take me too far… like… a meter or two. WTF.

I should pick my drivers more carefully.

So I'm feeling pretty awkward about the idea of asking for free rides in front of a church, but I managed to –discreetly— nab a ride to Schmickler Julius. They dropped me off right at the corner of the road so I ended up walking up K651. It took me about… an hour. I know. SOB.

I made more progress walking than I did hitching a ride.

But _mein GOTT_ is it easy to hitchhike in Germany. I have no idea why I didn't try this before. XD

I think it's because of my sore feet. They're beginning to KILL me.

I was going to give myself a foot rub, but I'm in a car at the moment. I can't remember what the guy's name is, but he kind of reminded me of Legolas. You know, with the blonde hair and the blue eyes and the hairstyle. You know, he kinda looks like Ludwig if I tip my head to the side…

He picked me off on Platier Street when I was wandering down (or should it be up?) the road waving my sign with a huge smile on my face. I got some hand signals, but most of them told me that they were full so SHIT.

He doesn't talk very much so I can't… do much besides stare at him. He's so much like Luddy, man. The same serious and emotionless face when he's driving. Freaky.

He's getting gas, I wonder if I should get out now? Nah. He only drove me for like… 2 minutes. HELL NO. D:(

So we're back in the car and he's not starting the engine and I'm pretty happy I'm sitting shotgun or I would probably have been child locked in. No, I'm just kidding. HA HA HA. I'm so awesome. Did you laugh? Me? Being kidnapped? Yeah, I laughed. Anyways, he's staring at me and says:

"Where are you going?" In German.

And I respond with "Brussels, Belgium." In German.

He nods his head slowly and starts up the car again. Plus, he's pretty awesome 'cause he gave me a free trip. Not all the way to Brussels though, he didn't have his passport and he didn't want to be a criminal. He dropped me off in Eschweiler. It wasn't supposed to be a long ride or anything (only 2 hours), but it took 4 hours because he kinda got lost…

I told him I knew how to read a damn map.

This is the end of today's entry. I need to find a motel or something, but I don't have money…

I KNEW I WAS FORGETTING SOMETHING. GAAARGH.

**_April 24_**

I knew I was forgetting something and that was the fact that I had my credit cards with me. Yes, after I worked my ass off for food and shelter at this crummy little motel, I found out that I had money all along.

The awesome Gilbert did not cry when I found that out.

He threw a very awesome tantrum. And not a girly and shrieky one either.

I seem to have misplaced Gilbird and don't comment on my ownership skills Luddy! I know you're reading this and I don't need your preaching! I just need to make sure that Gilbird is alright, but I think he is. He just uses my head as a nest… ._.

HA HA! At least my head is awesome enough that a bird would want to sleep there…

I spent the whole entire day yesterday either working or sleeping. I do not feel like doing anything besides sit here and think about how awesome I am, but I can always do that in a car. LIKE RIGHT NOW.

Ha.

You thought I was still at that motel didn't you?

Led you on~

Her name's Bella and she told me that if I referenced her name to that story called Twilight, she would kick me out. I don't think she was kidding, but she's a nice enough person. She doesn't talk too much, but I think it was because she's a bit intimidated by my awesome. Turns out that she's headed into Belgium too because that's where she lived and she was only in Germany for a business meeting.

Guess where it was?

Wiesbaden.

That was where I started.

God hates me.

Or maybe he doesn't. She got to me before I walked into the highway which is illegal, but I have no problem walking in the highway. Seriously. So what if it's illegal…! Ha ha… 8D;; We're still traveling on A3, but we should be exiting it pretty soon. Or something like that. That's what she told me. She's the one who makes monthly trips from Belgium to Germany! Not me!

And we just exited it. It was uh… E40. Or I think that's what the sign said. My neck may be awesome, but it can't twist that far…

Driving… driving…

Driving…

… Maybe I should talk to her? It's pretty quiet in here now.

And we merged with A3/E40.

Thank God I didn't have to walk. Not that I can't walk 50 miles it's just… I'll be sweaty and I won't be able to get another car ride. Yeah. By the way, I found Gilbird again. Apparently he was with me until I walked into the motel. He wasn't able to get it past the door and spent the day outside. I'm being extra nice to him now. Ha ha, awesome bird…

Driving…

Driving…

Still driving…

I should really talk to her.

We talked a bit and I think she has a brother and he lives in the Netherlands though. Maybe he'll be the one to drive me when I get there! 8D Wait, will I get there? Wait, how am I going to get to the UK without taking a boat or a plane? SHIIIIIIIIT.

And we exited a couple of minutes ago. She just told me that she's going to drop me off at Rue de la Loi. I have no idea what the hell that is. And I threw away my Germany map because I won't need it for a long time. Time for me to get a Belgium map though…

And we're here. It's a street. She's going to go look for a hotel or something for me first though… I wonder if I should use the credit cards or just work for my food. What do you guys think? What do you think about my progress? I think I did pretty damn bad. Three days for what should have been three hours. GREEEAAAAT. Though I did get here 2 days earlier than I thought I would.

So not awesome and this where I end for the time being.

Wait. I'm going to Brussels…

SHIT. I still I should tell her to just drop me off now.

And I'm back. Guess I forgot to publish this entry. Eighteen minutes of walking and I'm finally here in Brussels, Belgium. I have a long day in front of me… gotta find a hotel and plot out my path to France. I should go visit Francis while I'm there…

And I realized I should have went to Netherlands first. Man.

Actually, where do you guys want me to go next? France? Netherlands? What? Maybe I should back trek to Italy, but hitchhiking is pretty difficult there.

It is currently 12:45. I think I can still go somewhere…

You guys know any good bars around here?


End file.
